What could have happened
by reading book worm girl
Summary: what i think should have happened after rory is kicked out of paris' apartment
1. Chapter 1

Rory couldn't believe that Paris would do that to her. Now what was she going to do with her stuff? She couldn't just leave it there in the hallway. What was she to do?

Rory pulled her cell phone out and looked through her contacts. As she scrolled down, she paused for a moment at Logan's name, and then proceeded to go to her dad's name.

"_Hello."_

"Hey dad! I need to ask you something."

"_Uh Oh. What do you need?"_

"Well, today has been weird. It started out with me getting voted in as Yale Daily News' editor. Then I got home to my apartment and my roommate, Paris, had decided to kick me out. Now I have no where to go, and I can't leave my stuff in the hallway because who knows what could happen to it."

"_Do you want me to pay for an apartment for you? I can get you an even closer apartment to the campus and a safer location. I never really liked you living in that location, anyway."_

"That would be great, dad. Thanks. I really don't know what to do. Mom has been on my case for a while now to move out of this hell-hole, and while I wanted to, I couldn't just leave. I had nowhere else to go."

"_Well if you sit tight for about another half hour, I'll have your apartment lined up and some movers over to pick up your stuff, as well as give you money that I will send with them so you can buy the things you want or need. Buy whatever you want. Remember: you are a Gilmore and a Hayden, and have more money than you know what to do with."_

"Awesome dad! Where am I now living?"

"_It is the apartment building just off campus. It will be one of the two pent-house suites. I think the other is owned by your boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, am I correct?"_

"Yeah, I 'm dating Logan. What are you and mom up to dad? Have you guys grown tired of bugging The Gilmore and Hayden grandparents? Are you trying to get me and Logan to live next door to each other? Funny! Anyway, I have a feeling that I will have fun shocking Logan by just showing up on his doorstep to tell him that I have a new address."

"_You do that, kid. The movers will be over soon. Look for your cousin, he'll be with them to show them the way there."_

"Okay dad. I'll keep a look out."

Rory hung up the phone and put it away. Sighing, she started to organize her stuff so that it would be easy to move around. Clothes and bed sheets in one pile, rugs and chair in another, desk with the dresser and chest of drawers, and her mirror. All her toiletries went in the last pile. Now all that was left to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the wait. I just couldn't come up with a good way to continue the story. I finally came up with one while I was watching the episode that inspired this story.**

**Once again, I do not own the Gilmore Girls!**Well it was half an hour later, and there was Rory's cousin. Tall, blonde, yes, you guessed it, it was Tristan.

* * *

"Hey Rory! Ready to move and shock your boyfriend?"

"Hell yeah. I'm so glad to be getting out of here. This is not a good location, or a safe one. I hate it here, but it was the best I could get at the last minute."

"Well that is understandable. The guys here have already started to load the truck with your stuff, and will be ready in a few to get it all over to your new apartment."

"Perfect. I can't wait!"

They got into the car in front of the moving truck and waited for the movers to be ready to go. When they were, they headed off to her new building.

Once they got there, Rory and Tristan lead the moving crew in the process of putting things where they needed to be. Rory decided that she wanted to have the chair by the window, on the wall with the fridge. She directed the clothes and the bed stuff to be put on the bed to be put away later.

After that was taken care of, she decided to go talk to Logan. So, she walked next door and rang the bell. Logan opened the door to see her.

"Hey Rory. What's up?"

"Hey. Today has been crazy. Can I come in?"

Logan let her in. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well today has been crazy, like I said. It started out pretty good with me being elected the new editor of the Yale Daily News. Then, after words, when I got home, Paris had decided to evict me and put all of my stuff in the hallway."

"Oh geez. Paris! Do you need a place to stay?"

"No. I called my dad and he got me a new apartment that is in a _much_ more convenient location, both for us and for school."

"Really? Where?"

"Why don't I show you? Let's go outside." Rory lead Logan out of his apartment, and just stood there. Logan looked seriously confused, as she was just looking ahead, unmoving.

"Uh, Ace? Why aren't we moving? I thought you wanted to show me your new apartment?"

"I am. It's right in front of us." Rory looked at Logan with a wry smile on her face.

"Seriously, Ace? You are living right next door to me? You do know you could have just moved in with me, right?"

"Yes, I know that I could have, but my dad has been bugging me forever to let him get me a new apartment or a house or something, so I finally decided to let him do it."

"Ok then, Ace. Nice to know that it will be ridiculously easy to stay over at each other's place from now on."

"Thought you would see it that way."


End file.
